hero_oh_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Hero oh Hero Wiki
Welcome to the Hero oh Hero Wiki Wiki about the pixely webcomic Hero oh Hero found at http://www.neorice.com/hoh_latest When asked, even Noah thinks this page is....ok What is Hero oh Hero? Hero oh Hero (HoH) is a comic web saga that alternates between the point of view of three (as of today) unconnected inhabitants of the same magical world.These three main protagonists (Burk, Noah, and Tobi) all have their own challenges to overcome and their own supporting cast, many of which can use magic and other equally amazing abilities. The comic, in its current form, started publication in 2013 and has been updated regularly three times a week (Monday, Wednesday and Friday). Previously to Hero oh Hero, the same author released the webcomic "A Path to Greater Good" (APtGG) from 2009 to 2011. APtGG is seen as the first version or "alpha" for Hero oh Hero since it contains many of the same characters and similar (but not identical) storylines. As of 2017, Hero oh Hero has mostly surpassed the storylines told in A Path of Greater Good. The author has also started a Patreon Page where he posts side stories that complement the main narrative of the comic for supporting patrons. About this Wiki This wiki has been created and is maintained by the loving HoH community to allow for the greater enjoyment and diffusion of the comic world we like. All contributions that follow the general Wika guidelines and the following are welcomed. Where to start reading from? We recommend our finely aged Story, Characters, and Magic pages. Contribution Guidelines * Content that has appeared in the comic Hero Oh Hero and a A Path of Greater Good may be posted and discussed in this wiki * It is strongly recommended to take the trouble to link back to each comic page when making claims and stating information, pages will not be considered final unless they systematically do so * Please tag your pages. There are currently two supported tags in this wiki: *# Characters: to be used for pages that detail characters (example1, example2); and *# APtGG: to be used if the page contains a section or more related to A Path of Greater Good (example). * Conjectures and theories need to be marked as such and mentioned towards the end of each page * Content belonging from Patreon pages can only appear in short summary form, transcriptions and complete or partial pictures from Patreon content will be deleted and the posting user reprimanded * During these early times, the owner of the wiki will act as the sole moderator of all content appearing in it. More moderators will eventually be appointed if necessary Top Wanted Contributions # Wiki Graphic Style and Theme: current visualization style is very rudimentary and practical, a custom theme for HoH would a very important task for art-inclined contributors. # Magic page: while the spirit disciplines descriptions are well grounded on pages, the description of the three main magic types is very vague. Augmenting these with links to the comic would be nice. # Rauel's dungeons: the dungeon systems, rules, classes, etc do deserve their own page. # Character descriptions: are currently very succinct, expansions are welcomed. Please refer the page belonging to Burk as a model on how to do a character page properly. # Chapter Summaries: having one wiki page for each comic page would be an overkill (at least initially) this wiki groups story line synopses by chapter. Check Chapter 1 for a reference on how to do it right, we need pages like this one for Chapter 2 and on. # APtGG: currently no content related to A Path to Greater Good exists in this wiki. Plot summaries (follow the same format as the ones for HoH Chapters) and a "differences between" page should be very interesting to have. Upcoming Content Currently uploading all the character quick information profiles compiled by covertoperator from the HoH Discord. After that, a cleaning and reference pass for existing articles will be performed. Will gauge community response before embarking into any major content expansion work. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse